


A Little Closer

by RisuAlto



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto
Summary: Erza’s hand was firm over the injury, but whether necessary or not, pressure only increased the waves of pain.  Maybe that was why he didn’t notice at first, as she worked, that her hands were shaking.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yurisakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurisakura/gifts).

> A short piece I wrote a loooong time ago, based on [.](http://yurisakura.tumblr.com/post/144710105045/otpdisaster-person-a-the-more-stoicserious-of)

“Wendy is on her way,” Erza said. Her voice was thin and steady, but relief like air after drowning was definitely there. She looked around suddenly, eyes widening as she searched for… something.

“What?” Gray asked, ignoring the fact that his voice hitched over a pained gasp. “Erza?”  
  
Erza rose fluidly, swept to the other side of the clearing, and snatched a navy-grey piece of cloth off one of the tree branches. It was shredded by her own hands before she returned to kneeling on the grassy floor, makeshift blueish bandages crumpling in a pile beside Gray’s chest. 

With desperation that almost translated to painful force, Erza pressed a larger patch against the top of the ice mage’s shoulder, staunching the too-fast flow of blood as best she could. Gray winced. Erza’s hand was firm over the injury, but whether necessary or not, pressure only increased the waves of pain. Maybe that was why he didn’t notice at first, as she worked, that her hands were shaking.

Hissing when her fingers failed to grip another cloth, Erza inhaled deeply and shut her eyes. She set to work again, but when she looked back at Gray’s face, he was smiling. “Maybe you all should stop telling me to keep my clothes _on_,” he said, breathing hard. “Couldn’t have ripped my shirt that easily if I was wearing it.”

Erza clenched a fist around the bandage in her grip, brows furrowing with confusion and hurt. Gray flinched again- this time not because of the pain, but because Erza’s eyes were shining. She ducked her head before the first tear could fall, but Gray saw it wasn’t just her hands shaking now. “How can you just smile?” she demanded. “That guy was so close to hitting your neck! If he’d been just a little closer-”

“But he wasn’t.” With his good arm, Gray reached over he chest to cover Erza’s hand with his. Her fist tightened as if to hide the tremors, but it wasn’t enough. “He missed, okay? I’m gonna be fine. Wendy’s on the way, and you’re here now. I’ll be fine.”

Erza shook her head, scarlet hair slipping down over her shoulders as she requipped out of her armor entirely. She looked at Gray with conviction only _Erza_ could pull off while tears also leaked from her eyes. “Don’t scare me like that again,” she ordered.

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
